familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Farmington, Illinois
Farmington is a city in the northeast corner of Fulton County, Illinois, United States. It is north of Canton and Lewistown, west of Peoria and Bloomington, and east of Galesburg and Macomb. The population was 2,601 at the 2000 census. The public school system is Farmington Central Community Unit School District 265, which includes Farmington Central High School. Because it is in Fulton County, it is a part of the Canton Micropolitan Area and the wider Peoria Consolidated Statistical Area. History Farmington was founded around 1827. The area was first inhabited by Indians of the Potawatomi tribe.http://www.lib.niu.edu/1996/ihy960467.html, History of Farmington, Illinois The city is named after Farmington, Connecticut. Before and during the American Civil War, the city was also involved in the Underground Railroad and there are several remaining homes that were safehouses. In the early 1900s, many Italian immigrants settled in Farmington. Through oral history accounts, the city is also a confirmed former Sundown Town as there was a general rule until around 1970 that African-Americans could not live within the city or even stay the night. Geography Farmington is located at (40.698855, -90.003673). According to the 2010 census, the city has a total area of , all land. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 2,601 people, 1,035 households, and 710 families residing in the city. The population density was 2,095.1 people per square mile (809.9/km²). There were 1,114 housing units at an average density of 897.3 per square mile (346.9/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 98.62% White, 0.12% African American, 0.35% Native American, 0.15% Asian, 0.19% from other races, and 0.58% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.96% of the population. There were 1,035 households out of which 29.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.2% were married couples living together, 7.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.4% were non-families. 29.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 16.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 2.97. In the city the population was spread out with 23.0% under the age of 18, 8.5% from 18 to 24, 26.1% from 25 to 44, 20.5% from 45 to 64, and 21.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 88.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.6 males. The median income for a household in the city was $35,893, and the median income for a family was $49,167. Males had a median income of $34,500 versus $25,590 for females. The per capita income for the city was $19,336. About 4.2% of families and 7.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.3% of those under age 18 and 6.4% of those age 65 or over. References Category:Cities in Illinois Category:Cities in Fulton County, Illinois Category:Settlements on the Underground Railroad